Lincoln Loud: Son of Angels
by Lightblade1121
Summary: Inspired by other stories with the same kind of plot. An ordinary human boy by the name of Lincoln Loud, soon realizes that his life is to be anything but ordinary, and that he is anything but human. To save those he loves, he must embrace his destiny and know who he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

Over Royal Woods, lightning flashed through the dark clouds of the night sky. Heading across the road, young Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud were driving back home in their death trap they call Vanzilla. The weather kind of worried them, as didn't seem to be calming down any time soon...

Rita:"Lynn, are you sure we should be driving in this weather?"

Lynn:"Well, we didn't have much choice. But don't worry, honey. I can guarantee that we'll be heading back home, safe and -"

Before he could finish that sentence, Rita yelled and pointed towards the front of the road, where someone seemed be crossing. Slamming the breaks, their van skidded across the road, stopping mere inches towards the person, who suddenly collapsed as the van came to a stop. This left the couple, shocked and terrified...

Lynn:"Please tell me I did not hit that person."

Rita:"No, they just collapsed right in front of us!"

Quickly getting out of the car to see if the person was okay, both Rita and Lynn were shocked to see a white haired woman, around Rita's age, holding something wrapped in a blanket in her arms, dressed in long robes and caked in blood on the ground. She seemed to be wounded on her upper chest, having a burn mark that sunk deep into her flesh. In a state of panic, Lynn quickly checked to see if she was breathing or had a pulse, but they were barely even relieved when they saw her quickly come to, coughing and gagging at they feared was her own blood...

Lynn:"Ma'am? Can you hear me?"

The woman barely had her eyes open as she struggled to raise her body up, but the couple tried to keep her relaxed...

Rita:"Easy, you've seem to have lost a lot of blood."

Lynn:"Please, listen. You're gonna be okay, alright? We'll get you to a hospital."

Woman:"(groans and aches in pain)"

Lynn:"Please, stay with us. You're going to be alright."

Woman:"אנא, אדוני, תרחם עלי."

Rita:"What? What is she saying?"

Lynn:"I don't know. I never heard that language."

Woman:"שלי ... הילד שלי."

Lynn:"What are you saying? We can't understand you."

Woman:"My...boy. Take...care of him."

Rita:"...What?"

Struggling to lift up her arms, the woman gave the thing wrapped in a blanket to Rita. This was more a frightening shock, as Rita now held in her hands a sleeping baby boy with hair as white the woman's...

Rita:"...No. Please, don't do this to us. This is your child!"

Woman:"My boy...לינק...take care of him. He has it. He has...it..."

Those were the woman's final words as the life drained from her body, and tears filled the eyes of both Rita and Lynn, having witness the death of a woman caring for her child, and now having the responsibility to care for that child. On a unrelated note, the skies had finally calmed down. Not long after, they were at the hospital where the doctors looked over the body of the deceased woman, and others looked over the baby they were with. And at that time, Rita and Lynn were confronted by police, who began to question them about what they saw...

Officer:"And who have no relationship with this woman?"

Rita:"No, but she told us to take care of her child. She kept saying that he had..."it", whatever that means."

Officer:"Well, we'll look into the cause of this attempt of murder. I'm deeply sorry you had to see that."

As the officer left the couple to themselves, a nurse came by them, holding the sleeping child in her arms...

Nurse:"Mr. and Mrs. Loud? The boy turned out perfectly fine, but..."

Lynn:"What is it?"

Nurse:"Well, for one thing..."

Showing to both of them the baby, it was revealed that on it's back, there was a strange tattoo in the shape of a rune unfamiliar to anyone...

Lynn:"A tattoo?"

Rita:"Could this by the "it" his mother may have been taking about?"

Nurse:"Well, we're not sure what it means. If you'd like, we may be able to have the tattoo removed."

Rita:"I'm not sure that'd be a good idea. This is just a baby, and it needs to be cared for."

Lynn:"That mother entrusted us to care for her child; it wouldn't be kind of us to not take it in."

Nurse:"Would you like to legally adopt this child then?"

The two looked at each other for a minute, then at each other and decided...

Rita:"Yes."

Nurse:"I'll go get the paperwork then."

Before the nurse left, she gave the baby to Rita, who held it close and cooed it. Though, for a second, there seemed to have been something on Lynn's mind.

Lynn:"Do you remember what the woman called her child?"

Rita:"Hmm...unfortunately not. She said it in that language we couldn't understand."

Lynn:"So, what are gonna call him then?"

Rita:"How about..."

_Lincoln_...That's the name they legally assigned to the child, as he now officially became their son. All the while, the boy was sleeping for a long time. But soon enough, his eyes opened and saw his new parents smiling over him. He let out a confused expression, which the couple understood since he's never seen them before, but Rita held him close, which made Little Lincoln feel comforted. Not long after, Rita and Lynn were now driving home, with Rita holding onto the boy ever so carefully, and Lynn could tell in his wife's eyes were concern and fear...

Lynn:"...Still thinking about the boy's mother?"

Rita:"This all just happened so fast, Lynn. We didn't have any real right to take this child in, yet the woman trusted us. He'll have to grow up...without knowing where he really came from."

Lynn:"...It's going to be alright, it has to be alright. He'll fit right in with our family...I'm sure the girls will love him...So much, that they'll protect him."

Rita:"I hope your right."

After a little while longer of driving, and awkward silence, the two, now three, finally made it back home. It was big white house in a quiet neighborhood, and it was referred to as "The Loud House", by the neighbors, not just because of their name, but also because of their reputation. Lynn and Rita walked up the steps and found that the door was unlocked, leaving Lynn a little peeved...

Lynn:"We really gotta teach those girls to lock the door."

As the opened it, they saw several girls fighting. One having a light blue top and shorts, having her blonde hair in pigtails and looking at the age of 7, Lori, was in the middle of a slap fight with a 6 year old girl, Leni, wearing a seafoam green dress and sunglasses. Meanwhile, a 5 year old brunette wearing a light blue purple shirt, and skirt, Luna, was busy chasing a 4 year old light brown-haired girl in a yellow dress, Luan, who was laughing like crazy at the angry girl. Last but not least, a 3 year old girl wearing small, red and white sports jersey shirt, Lynn Jr., was on the coach, enjoying the show. This left both parents unamused, as then Lynn whistled at the girls, and the chaos came to a halt and each of them came up to their parents, front and center...

Lynn:"Normally, I would ask what is going on..."

Lori:"We're really sorry dad. But Leni wanted one of my sweaters!"

Leni:"You said I could borrow your clothes!"

Lori:"I told you my sweaters are off limits!"

Lynn:"GIRLS! Please...we have someone new with us, and we need him to feel at him."

All:"Him?"

Leni:"Who's "him"?"

It was then that Rita came in and showed what they were talking about. Lynn Jr. was still on the coach, so she couldn't see, nor did she care. But she could see that the four girls were entranced by their newest guest. The sight of the sleeping baby Lincoln made everyone of the girls' eyes glisten with delight and enjoyment...

Rita:"Girls...meet your newest little brother, Lincoln."

Lori:"Brother?"

Leni:"OMG! He's so adorable!"

Luna:"He really is!"

Luan:"Ooooh! Can I hold him?"

Leni:"Let me hold him first!"

Before the girls could get into another fight, Lynn broke it off and said that Lori may go first, since she's the oldest. The thought of having a new baby bother all of a sudden made Lori feel slightly uncomfortable about this, as she now awkwardly held the little one in her arms. But then, she looked into his eye, as did he and she then realized she would always love him. Every one of the girls got a turn at holding the baby, and they all grew to love him instantly...

Lynn:"Junior, sweetie? Wouldn't you like a turn at seeing your new baby brother?"

Lynn Jr.:"...Hmph."

Lynn:"Guess not."

Rita:"I'm sure she'll grow into it. For let's all just get to bed."

Lori:"But where's Lincoln gonna sleep?"

Leni:"Can he sleep with me?"

Luna:"How about me?"

Luan:"No, me!"

Lynn:"Enough! All of you, upstairs, now!"

With that, they went upstairs, even Lynn Junior...

Lynn:"They do have a point, though. Where is he gonna sleep?"

Rita:"We'll just have to use some of the stuff we already have."

Lynn:"Well, that's better than nothing."

Once they got things situated, both of them had a baby crib ready for their new son and Rita kissed the sleeping child on the forehead and had put him down in it...

Rita:"We'll always care for you, Lincoln. Welcome to the family."

As they left the baby to rest, Lynn could tell that Rita may have still been thinking about that baby's real mother, and it even began to concern him as well. What kind of monster would go and try to kill a woman caring for her child? A thought that needed to be put to rest, just as the two headed into their bedroom. Hopefully, some questions will be answered tomorrow. But the answer to who did try to kill the child may have already been answer. For, in the darkened night sky, within the thundering clouds, a being of light with golden wings and sword of fire saw the house below and scowled, knowing that his target rested within...


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed by and Lincoln Loud grew to be a fine young man in a loving family, which even grew along with him. Now, having to live five more sisters, Lincoln has to survive being the middle child of the family, at the age of eleven. Today, Lincoln felt like it would've been just another ordinary day. He woke from another strange dream, one of many that he kept having night after night, and no one could explain it. But he tried to grew used to them, for they seemed to be were something out of a horror movie, being filled with chaos and violence, and for that reason, many nights were sleepless for Lincoln...

?:"Soon, my child. Very soon...you will awaken."

It was the chilling sound of that voice that woke Lincoln from his dark dreams. Out of everything he's dreamed, that was a new one for him. But he shook it off as he got out of bed and began to stretch, getting himself ready for the day. He didn't feel anything, but that runic tattoo he had on his back glowed for a mere second, and now he felt a million times better. Changing out of his pajamas, he put on his regular attire; a orange polo shirt, jeans and white shoes. Opening the door to the room, he saw a line building up to the bathroom, having his sisters, 14 year old Luan, 13 year old Lynn and six year old Lana, one of the newest in his family...

Lana:"Morning, Lincoln."

Lincoln:"(rubbing his eyes) Mm, morning Lana."

Luan:"No sleep again last night?"

Lincoln:"Barely."

Lynn:"Oh well. You gonna get in line too?"

Lincoln:"Nam I'm just gonna go gets some breakfast."

Lana:"Take it easy with him, Lynn."

Lynn:"Hey, it was not like I was trying to insult him."

Luan:"Kinda sounded like you were."

Lynn:"Oh, shut up."

As he went down the stairs, he felt the bags under his eyes fade, starting to get some new found energy to help him with his day. Heading down into the kitchen, he got an apple from the fridge and took a bite out of it as he was greeted by his 15 year old sister, Luna...

Luna:"What up, lil' bro?"

Lincoln:"Eh, not much. Slept a little longer than before last night."

Luna:"I...guess that's an improvement."

Lincoln:"Not really. Had another dream."

Luna:"Man, those have been going non-stop since you were five. What was it this time?"

Lincoln:"Same old stuff. Except, I heard a voice saying to me "Soon, very soon."."

Luna:"Weird. You think you'll be good today?"

Lincoln:"I'll be fine."

Luna:"Alright then."

As Luna left her little brother to himself, Lincoln thought it best get ready for school as he started to pack up his launch. At his school, he was good with people, managed to have a good impression on everyone. But even there, could Lincoln not feel but zone out from time to time. His sleeping problems grew worse as he began to lose sight of reality and daydream. He usually needs someone to snap him out of it, but he's learning to block it out and focus. Getting everything ready, he sees his already rushing out the door as he puts on his backpack. He usually the last one in the van, but most of the time, he just walks to school. He found his parents right behind him, greeting him by rubbing at his white hair...

Lynn Sr.:"Morning, son. How'd you sleep last night?"

Lincoln:"Better than last time, that's for sure."

Rita:"Hmm, it still worries that your sleeping isn't really getting better. Maybe we should go see a doctor about this."

Lincoln:"I'm fine, Mom. Just gotta...(yawns)...get through day."

Rita:"Hmph. Alright, fine. Stay strong, my little tough guy."

Lynn Sr.:"Need a ride to school?"

Lynn:"Or are you gonna walk, like you always do?"

Lincoln:"...(unamused) I'll walk."

He let it roll off his back as he headed to school on foot. It hurts both Rita and Lynn Sr. to see some bad blood between their kids. But they don't really Lynn; though, she doesn't show it, she does care for Lincoln. She only wished that he saw that. Lincoln continued on walked, and as he picked up the pace a little, he started to get that feel right before he lose himself in thought and goes on daydreaming. Everything became blurry and shadowy as Lincoln had his head down, in hopes of recollecting himself soon...

?:"Calm your mind, my child. Soon, you will be awakened...Very soon."

Beginning to shake it off, Lincoln soon found himself at his school, with kids already heading in...

Lincoln:"Huh...that was fast."

?:"Hey, Lincoln!"

Hearing someone call out to him, it was his friend Clyde waving at him...

Lincoln:"Oh, hey Clyde!"

Clyde:"You seemed to have zoned out there for a minute. No sleep again last night?"

Lincoln:"I'm fine, Clyde, don't worry. Let's just get to class, alright?"

Clyde:"Whatever you say, buddy."

* * *

Meanwhile, at kindergarten, Lincoln's 4 year old sister, Lisa, was lost in her own train of thought until her friend Darcy tapped her on the shoulder...

Lisa:"'Hmm?"

Darcy:"Lisa, are you okay?"

Lisa:"Oh, I'm alright, Darcy."

Darcy:"What were you thinking about?"

Lisa:"It's about my male sibling, Lincoln. He's been having trouble for a while and I've been wanting to help, to see if I could do anything about it."

Darcy:"But how could you-"

Lisa:"It's a little complicated. I'd rather talk to him about it later on."

Darcy:"Okay then."

With that said, Darcy left her friend to deal with her problem. Lisa started to put pieces together in her mind. A little while back, she did some test everyone in her family's DNA; when she got to Lincoln, she found something interesting. Half of his blood wasn't even human. She figured that his sleep deprivation wasn't the only thing that was weird about him, and she figured that they weren't really related, but him not entirely being human was not something she was not prepared for. It was an interesting fact that left her curious, and something she wanted to go further into...later.

* * *

Back to where Lincoln was, he was trying his best to lose his focus as he felt himself about to go into another daydream once more. His ears were ringing, his vision was blurry and his head felt heavy. But as he was about to lose touch with reality, the call of his name is what snapped him out of it...

?:"Lincoln? Lincoln!"

Lincoln:"Huh?"

Looking up, Lincoln saw his own teacher, Mrs. Johnson, towering over him.

Mrs. Johnson:"Are you feeling okay, Lincoln?"

Lincoln:"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, my mind was...somewhere else."

Mrs. Johnson:"Would you like to go to the nurse?"

Lincoln:"I'm f-fine...don't worry."

Mrs. Johnson:"...Okay then. Just let me know if you have to go."

As his teacher continued on with her lesson, Lincoln's attention was then pointed to the window, where he looked up to sky and saw the sun shining it's rays onto the ground. But, that was not the only thing he saw, as he saw something no one else can see; a figure of light, one that's been watching over him for years. Humans years at least. The figure itself had white, golden, shining armor, and having golden wings to go along with it; it had a tan face with golden hair that reached its shoulders. In it's right hand, it holds a sword of fiery energy, burning as bright as the sun. Lincoln could also see its face, how it scowled at him. He started to feel his fear growing he heard his name get called again, this time, from Clyde...

Clyde:"Lincoln?"

Lincoln:"What?"

Clyde:"You're nose."

Wondering what his friend was talking about, Lincoln felt around his nose, only to see that his red was suddenly crimson. It's came to his realization that his nose was suddenly bleeding. He did his best to cover his nose as everyone was shocked by how this suddenly happened...

Lincoln:"Uh...Mrs. Johnson?"

Mrs.:"You can go to the nurse's office now, Lincoln."

Lincoln:"Thanks."

The image of the shinning figure in the air came back to Lincoln's mind as he rushed out of the classroom. He had a feeling that it's still up there, stilling watching him...

?:"The boy...the more he neglects his true calling, his nature, the more his body strains itself. He is not yet awakened, but we must act now."

* * *

Lincoln kept his hands firmly on his face as he moved as fast he could to the nurse's office. But then, he soon felt himself lose balance as the entire school seems to shake after a booming sound was heard just outside. Back in Mrs. Johnson's class, everyone turns towards the window to a massive crater form outside the school. As they were frightened by this, their teacher did her best to keep them away...

Mrs. Johnson:"Everyone, stay away from the window!"

Clyde:"What the heck is that?!"

As the dust began to settle, they all saw the figure from before kneeling on one knee with it's fiery blade in the ground ground. It began to rise up and draw it's sword. As others began to drop from the sky like meteors, crashing towards the ground. The kids were frightened by this, but Clyde was just, in shock as he saw them rise from their craters. The looked like knights, having the same colors as the first one, but helmets hid their faces, and shorter and looking sharper, with swords and shields in hand...

?:"White Pawns...find me that boy."

Obeying the first beings orders, the others jumped into the air and through the roof of the school. Through the halls, Lincoln continued walk as everything kept shaking around him. It was then that, that strange beings had crashed through the ceiling and surrounded him...

Lincoln:"What the heck?"

The pawns wasted no time trying to grab, as they reach out towards him with their armored hands. Thinking quickly, Lincoln ducks and moves past the pawns and starts running for his life, hoping not to leave a bloody trail for them to follow and he holds his nose tightly. The pawns give chase to the eleven year old, quickly catching up to him as he runs through the halls...

Lincoln:"What do these guys want from me?"

Not sure how much longer he can keep this up, Lincoln eventually find himself in a dead end. Trying to catch his breath, he turned back to see the pawns closing in on him. And as they did, Lincoln suddenly felt immense pain, and though he couldn't see it, the tattoo on his back began to glow. The pawns had their swords and shields ready for whatever the boy might do. Raising his head, Lincoln looked straight towards them, his eyes had turned yellow and he looked quite ticked as he wiped the blood from his face. As the pawns lunged forward, Lincoln jumped to the air and kicked their helmeted heads. As one of them lost the grip of their sword, Lincoln took it by the handle and began to slice through their armor, making short work of them. In seconds, each of the pawns were on the floor, soon vanishing into dust, along with the sword Lincoln held as his eyes turned back to normal and he felt like he just woke up...

Lincoln:"...What just happened?"

* * *

?:"(sighs)...Should've brought better soldiers."

The mysterious outside had sensed that his pawns had fallen, leaving him to deal with the situation alone. Spreading his wings, he took to the skies and did the same as his pawns, smashing through the ceiling. Lincoln was heading back to his classroom, only to find the winged being standing in front of him. Wasting no more time, the being points his sword towards the boy, who ends up losing his balance and falls on his bottom, trying to shuffle away from the being who towers over him...

?:"I've waited eleven years for this. You are sentenced to death, carried out immediately."

Lincoln:"What did I ever do?"

?:"...You were born."

Without any hesitation, the being swung his sword at an attempt to kill Lincoln. The only thing Lincoln could do was look away and attempt to block it with his arms. Suddenly, the fiery blade merely clashed off the boy's arms, as if it were a shield, leaving Lincoln without a scratch, and leaving the being surprised by this. Opening his eyes to see that he was okay, Lincoln looked up to see the being looked very surprised at this...

?:"That's...impossible...unless..."

Stepping back, the being spread its wings, blasted through the ceiling and took the skies as Lincoln just sat there, frozen, breathing heavily as he soon passed out. Not long after, did the students come out of the classrooms, finding Lincoln on the floor, unconscious. Clyde soon rushed over, taking his friend by the shoulders and tried to shake him awake...

Clyde:"Lincoln?! Can you hear me?! Lincoln!"

Mrs. Johnson:"Clyde, give him room to breath!"

With the kids backing off, Lincoln started to cough as he soon woke up and they were all relieved to see that he was alright...

Mrs. Johnson:"Oh, thank goodness."

Clyde:"Lincoln, you alright, buddy?"

Lincoln:"...They...they were after me."

Lincoln looked to see the hole the being flew up through, along with everyone else around...


	3. Chapter 3

At the moment, Lynn Sr. was driving straight towards Lincoln school. After hearing of what had just taken place there, he worried that Lincoln may have been in danger. Upon reaching the school, Lynn Sr. saw many kids already outside the building, police, parents and teachers were all out as well. Lynn Sr. could see his son being interviewed by a police officer and wasted no time rushing towards...

Lynn Sr.:"Lincoln!"

Lincoln:"Dad?!"

The two had then embraced each other in a hug while the officer gave the two their space...

Lynn Sr.:"What happened?! Are you okay?!"

Lincoln:"I'm fine, dad. Really. But I'm not even sure what's going on myself. It all just happened so quickly."

Officer:"Sir, I'm Officer Weisse. Normally, I wouldn't spoil the moment for you two, but I feel the need to tell you what we've gathered so far on this."

Lynn Sr.:"Alright then, go on."

Weisse:"From what we got from the kids and one teacher, they say they saw angels coming down from the sky and and smashing through the ceiling. And your boy hear says they were coming...for him."

Lynn Sr.:"...What?"

Weisse:"Now normally, I don't believe in that kind of stuff, but it would be enough to explain the craters we found in the back of the school."

Mr. Loud thought about this for a second, looking back at his son and then the officer...

Lynn Sr.:"...Thanks for the information, Officer Weisse. If it's all the same to you, I'd think it'd be best if I take my son."

Weisse:"I would recommend it. Judging by the damage caused by the school, they're probably gonna have to close this place down for a weak."

Not saying anything else, Lynn Sr. takes Lincoln to the van and they speedily headed straight home. Lynn Sr. didn't say a word during that time and neither did Lincoln, who was still freaked out about what just happened. When they finally got home, Lincoln headed upstairs and locked himself in his room, not wanting to talk to anybody or do anything right now, he just lost himself in his train of thought. Lynn Sr. tried to stop him, but then figured that he needed some time to himself, something he could use himself right about now. After a little while, Rita and the girls came home to find Mr. Loud sitting on the couch, hands together, deep in thought...

Rita:"Lynn, honey, are you okay?"

Lori:"We heard about what happened in Lincoln's school? Is he okay?"

Lynn Sr.:"He's fine, he's just...locked in his room."

Lori:"What? Why would you leave him locked in his room?"

Lynn Sr.:"I just thought he needed some time to himself. I waited until all of you came home so that we can talk about this."

Rita:"Could one of you go get Lincoln?"

Luna:"I'll get him."

As Luna headed up the stairs, Lynn Sr. said to his wife that what happened earlier today was "more or less, an act of God". Luna saw that the door to Lincoln's room was locked, so she knocked and yet, no one answered...

Luna:"Lincoln? You in, bro?"

Lincoln:"...Not right now, Luna."

Luna:"Lincoln, we need you to come down. Please, just open the door."

The door slowly creaked open and only a little bit of Lincoln can be seen picking out."

Lincoln:"I really don't want to talk about what happened today, Luna."

Luna:"Everyone already knows, dude. News kinda gets around. And I don't wanna believe it myself, but if what happened to you really did happen, your family has the right to talk about it."

Sighing opened the door and confronted his sister, surprising her with a hug, needing more comfort of someone she loved. Luna did nothing but embrace her brother, knowing very well that he needs it right now. Not long after, Lincoln came down the stairs with his sister behind him. He was looking pretty traumatized, and this made his family feel worried about him. When Lincoln sat himself down on the couch, that's when his father began to talk...

Lynn Sr.:"Okay, so...Lincoln, I know you're feeling scared right now."

Lincoln:"I don't think 'scared' would begin to cover it, dad."

Lynn Sr.:"...Yeah. We've been meaning to tell something, something I and your mother are not proud of."

Rita:"Lincoln...what happened at your school today... wasn't the first time this has happened."

Lincoln:"W-What?"

Lori:"Wait, you're saying this isn't the first time stuff like this has happened?"

Lynn Sr.:"Not like this. Since the day we brought home Lincoln as a baby, we took it upon ourselves to always protect him."

Rita:"We swore nothing would happen to you. But, throughout the years, there have been forces out there, searching the entire world...for Lincoln."

Lynn:"Okay, I'm not believing any of what you're saying? Why would anyone want to go after Lincoln? What makes him so special?"

Rita:"We're not entirely sure ourselves."

Lisa:"If I may, I might be able to shed some light onto the situation."

Lynn Sr.:"What do you mean?"

Lisa:"Well, as you may have known, I may or may not have done some testing on our families DNA. And when it came to checking on Lincoln's DNA, I found something very interesting about his."

Lincoln:"Wait, what?"

Lisa:"From what I gathered, I can concur that...Lincoln isn't entirely...human."

What his child prodigy sister had just said left everybody bewildered, and it made Lincoln feel impacted, as this may explain so much, but he still couldn't believe it."

Lola:"That doesn't make any sense! How can Lincoln not entirely be human?"

Lisa:"I do not know. But his blood contrast of only half of human DNA, and the other half, I don't even know the species. This is beyond anything I have seen."

Lincoln:"But if I'm not entirely human, what that mean that... I'm not really your brother?"

Hearing those words come from Lincoln's mouth almost made their hearts sank. Lincoln, not really their brother. Who would've thought something like that? Well, he actually did a while back, but he wasn't expecting this to be the truth. He then turns to his...so-called parents...

Lincoln:"Mom? Dad? What am I?"

Lynn and Rita were not at all sure how to answer that. It was bad enough hearing that their own son questioned if he was really their son or not. But asking what he was? The one hurt. They wanted to say that he was their son, and that there was something special about him, but all they could muster up was...

Rita:"...We don't know."

Lincoln:"Really? That's all you have to say?"

Lynn:"What we know is that there IS something special about you. You've always had it. We just...didn't know what it was. Or when it would show up. After what happened today...it seems that it's finally arrived."

None of that seemed to have made Lincoln at all better. But then, all this was cut short by a knock on the door. After a little bit of silence, and another knock later, Mr. Loud finally went up and opened the door, he then saw a man in a black suit with sunglasses with no expression on his face whatsoever.

Lynn Sr.:"Um, can I help you, sir?"

?:"Are you the legal parent of Lincoln Loud?"

Lynn Sr.:"Yes sir, I am. What is this about?"

?:"Are you aware of the events that have taken place at Royal Woods Elementary School?"

Lynn Sr.:"...Did you come to talk to my son about it?"

?:"Yes sir, I did. I want him to come with me."

Lynn Sr.:"Wait, what? Just him?"

?:"Yes, sir. I have the authority to bring him in for further questioning."

Rita:"Hold it. What evidence do you have to take my son away without-?"

?:"Right here, ma'am."

It was then that the man pulled out a piece of paper and gave it Mr. and Mrs. Loud. But then Lincoln felt that same painful sensation he felt back at the school, and his sisters were the one's who noticed that his tattoo was glowing...

Lola:"Um...Lincoln?"

Lincoln closed and reopened his eyes, which were now glowing yellow as before. He felt like he was becoming aware of things happening in plain sight, but only he could see it. It was the man in the suit, as Lincoln's parent's looked at the papers, the man was pulling something else from his suit. It was the clicking of a gun that made Lincoln do something that he himself wasn't aware of. In a split second, Lincoln found himself at the doorstep, his fist out and the man on the ground of their front yard. This one caught everybody by surprised, as this was unlike anything Lincoln has ever done, and it might have just proved the fact that Lincoln wasn't entirely human. It was then that Lincoln blinked twice and seemed to have snapped back into reality...

Rita:"Lincoln? What did you just...do?"

Lincoln:"...I...don't know."

Lynn Sr.:"Not just that. Why did you just-?"

Their questions were soon answered when Lincoln looked down at the ground and saw a handgun on the floor. This left his parents shocked...

Rita:"He was going to shoot us?"

Lincoln:"I don't think he's a 'he' either. Look."

Their heads turned to see the man rise up from the ground like the impact didn't even hit him. He then took of his sunglasses to show that he had pitch black eyes and the Louds were starting to get terrified to see his skin turn paler by the second and see a black liquid leak from his eyes and mouth...

?:"(demonically) Half-breed..."

Lincoln:"Oh great."

Rita:"What in the name of...?"

Lincoln:"I can tell you one thing. That is NO man."

What Lincoln said proved to be right as the 'man' transformed in front of everybody's eyes. What now stood before them was a dark being in demonic armor, now holding a sinister looking blade in it's hands as it began to walk towards the house once more. And at that moment, Lincoln felt himself...changing once more...

Lincoln:"(entranced)Everyone...stay inside."

Lynn Sr.:"What?"

Lincoln:"I'll handle this."

Rita:"Are you crazy? We-"

Without warming, Lincoln walked outside and closed the door behind him. They tried to open it again, but it seemed to be sealed shut from both inside and out. And this left the family in distress, as their boy was out there, facing a monster and all they could do is watch...

Lori:"Just open it!"

Lynn Sr.:"I can't! It won't open!"

Lynn:"Oh gosh, Lincoln is gonna get himself killed out there!"

They started to call out Lincoln, begging him to get out of there, but he seemed to be oblivious to their cries. He stood there, fist clenched, eyes glowing yellow and looking fierce towards his enemy...

?:"Half-breed. You're coming with me."

Lincoln:"...Like heck I am."

With that said, the being took it's sword and began to swing at the boy. But Lincoln raised his arms and blocked the sword, having it clash off his arms like before, leaving the creature surprised...

?:"It...can't...be."

Lincoln:"Believe it."

Without warning, Lincoln took the blade from the creature's hand and then swung it towards its' head, hitting him across the face. The creature wasn't out just yet, even though it took a sword to the head; using its' power, it summoned some demonic pawns of it's own. They were imp like ghouls with thin, yet muscular bodies, wearing black, spiked armor seeming to be stained in blood. They carried broken swords to match their strength and sharpened edge shields with the insignia of a screaming skull. These beasts acted like animals as they surrounded the boy, having Lincoln tighten his grip on the sword in his hands. Back in the house, with Lincoln's family still unable to open the front door, or the back door, or windows; something was keeping them from leaving the house. All they could do was continue to watch in shock as Lincoln continues to fight...

Lori:"This can't be real."

Lynn:"I knew something was up with Lincoln, but I wasn't expecting this."

Lisa:"Nor was I. This is beyond anything that can be rationalized. Lincoln not being entirely human is one thing, but this...this is beyond anything I would think about."

Lola:"Does it really matter right now?! Lincoln's gonna get himself killed if we don't do something!"

Lana:"Lola, I don't think we need to worry about him getting killed. Look."

The twins were astonished to see their brother making mince meat out of the monsters, moving fast and swing the sword like it was as light as twig. But the horde of creatures didn't seem to be ending, and it wasn't long before one of them finally landed something on Lincoln. Having a cut on the side of his face almost made Lincoln snap out it, his eyes flashing from yellow to normal, not sure for how long his could keep this up. As more pawns started to come close to him, Lincoln raised his sword, trying to stay strong. But then, the sound of thunder is what drew everyone's attention to the sky, where it began to glow brighter and brighter, almost blinding everyone. Once Lincoln's eyes had adjusted, he could see a familiar face, the being from before with the fiery blade in hand. It almost left him frightened to see it again, but he stood his ground, not being afraid right now. The same couldn't be said for the demonic creatures, unfortunately. As so suddenly, they were swept away by the being's powerful blade, who then headed down now standing in front of Lincoln, who seemed to have been completely snapped out of it by now.

Lincoln:"It's you."

?:"I've come to speak with you."

It was then that the Loud finally managed to get the door open, and wasted no time headed outside and checking Lincoln, but they also backed away from the being in front of them...

Lori:"Get away from him!"

?:"I mean him no harm."

Lincoln:"...You tried to kill me before."

Lynn:"So this is guy who try to kill you? Well, I oughta-"

Rita:"(grabs Lynn) Lynn, please don't!"

Luna:"What do you want with our brother anyway?"

Lola:"You came back to finish your job, didn't you?"

?:"Not exactly...My name is Uriel, Champion to Heaven, Guardian of the Gates of Eden. I've come to talk with the boy."

With that said, Lincoln shook his family off and gave a sign with his hand, telling them it was okay as he stepped forward towards the being now known as Uriel...

Lincoln:"...I'm listening."


	4. Chapter 4

At the moment, the Louds were all in their living room, having witnessed a brutal fight between their own son, Lincoln, and dark forces that tried to kill him. Now they are with an angel, one of the most famous of them to be exact. Uriel, the legendary archangel, now standing in front of them in all his angelic glory. At first, Uriel was the one who had tried to kill Lincoln back at the school, now he only wishes to talk...

Uriel:"I've come to talk to the child."

Lynn Sr.:"Uh, Mister Uriel, Sir? Would it be much to ask if you could look a little less...conspicuous?"

Rita:"Lynn!"

Lynn Sr.:"I'm just asking!"

Giving a heavy sigh, the angel snapped his fingers and in a flash of light, his golden armor had disappeared and he now wore simple clothing, a plain white sweater and some black trousers. Now he went back to talking...

Uriel:"I'm not here to ask of forgiveness for my actions earlier today."

Lori:"Then, why are you here? You tried to kill our brother."

Uriel:"The boy is no relative of yours."

Lola:"We don't care if he's related or not! He's family to us!"

Uriel:"You shouldn't consider him to be. I assume that you have discovered that he is not entirely human."

Lisa:"Yes, we have. The other strand of his DNA, though, is unknown."

Uriel:"That is because his blood is not of this world. He carries the blood of angels within him."

Hearing that caught everyone by surprise. Lincoln Loud, having the blood of angels flowing within him. Not being fully human was one thing, realizing you're half angel was a whole other thing...

Leni:"So wait, does this make Lincoln an angel as well?"

Uriel:"Not exactly."

Lincoln:"I've heard about half human, half angel hybrids. They're known as..."

Uriel:"Nephilim. The sons of angels and daughters of man. That is what you are, child."

Leni:"What are Nephilim?"

Lucy:"They were a race of angel/human hybrids that lived on the earth centuries ago. They were said to have been heroes of old, or sometimes referred to as giants."

Uriel:"Nonetheless, they were a threat to Heaven and were sentenced to extinction."

Lynn:"How could they have been a threat to Heaven?"

Uriel:"Their existence was a corruption upon mankind. They were the children of the devil, they had to have been put down, or humanity would not be as it is today."

Lincoln:"So that's why you came after me."

Uriel:"Your existence was considered to be a threat to Heaven, and needed to be stopped. I had volunteered to be the one to do so, out of a sense of mercy."

Luna:"In what way would you be showing mercy to Lincoln?!"

Uriel:"Because it was my brother, Gabriel, that had the Nephilim destroyed all those eons ago. He used his powers and manipulated their minds, having them destroy themselves. Had it been my brother who had come to destroy you, would you have died in the most dishonorable way; suicide, most likely."

The thought of committing suicide made Lincoln quiver a little, and even frightened his family as well...

Lincoln:"But wait, you had the chance to kill me before? Why didn't you take it?"

Uriel:"There was something about you that made me hesitate. You are obviously not like the other Nephilim I have seen. I believe that you might carry a special mark upon you."

Lincoln:"A mark?"

Lynn:"Well, there is the tattoo he has on his back."

Rita:"He's had it since he was a baby."

Uriel:"Hmm...what was the shape of it?"

Lynn Sr.:"It kinda looks like a diamond with horns on it."

Uriel:"...The rune of Angelic power. I should've known."

Lincoln:"What does this mean for me?"

Uriel:"...You're going to have to come with me."

Lincoln:"What?"

Sisters:"What?!"

Rita:"You're going to take our son?"

Uriel:"He is coming with me...to the White City."

Lola:"Lincoln is going to Heaven?!"

Leni:"But he's not even dead yet."

Uriel:"He doesn't have to be dead. He will be with me as we go."

Lori:"What makes you think that we're just gonna sit back and watch as you-"

Before she could finish, Lori saw Uriel suddenly towering over her, looking angered...

Uriel:"This is far bigger than you can imagine. Your concern for your 'brother' is of no consequence to me."

Lori:"(frightened) ...Okay."

Lincoln:"Thanks for trying, Lori."

Uriel:"This is for the best, child. More dark forces will come, putting these people in danger. You must leave, if you are to secure their safety."

Lincoln was feeling very mixed about this. He was totally fine with the life that he had, that he never thought something like this would have ever happened to him. Why did it have to change? Why did THIS now have to be his life. If he was forced to leave the only home he's known to keep those he loved safe...

Lincoln:"...Alright then."

Rita:"Lincoln!"

Lincoln:"This is for the best, mom. I mean, you kinda knew this coming, didn't you?"

Rita:"I just...never thought...I would have to say goodbye to my own son. Not like this, at least."

Uriel:"He is not-"

Rita:"He is the boy I raised, alright?! We've all treated him like family, and therefore, he is my son! And if you can't understand that, then you obviously don't know anything about family!"

Instead of menacingly scowling like he did at first, the archangel merely sighed, realizing the woman had a bit of a point...

Uriel:"...Honestly, you're right about that. Me and my brothers...none of us are one to socialize. We just do our jobs. We are angels, after all, and we have some of the greatest responsibilities...I shouldn't be away from the gates for too long. But, I may understand how you feel like family to each other...I'll give all a few moments to say your goodbyes."

With that said, Uriel headed outside the house, while Lincoln had faced his family. This may have been one of the toughest things he ever to have done...

Lincoln:"I never thought this would happen...never. I thought I would just be having a normal life. This is anything but normal...Why did it have to be me?"

Lori:"Lincoln...sometimes in life, you need to learn how to accept things. You can't keep running from your problems, else, it'll literally never stop."

Leni:"Besides, this...could be great for you. You're going to Heaven! Not everyday that sort of thing happens to a living person."

Lucy:"Well, actually-"

Lori:"Don't even go there, Lucy. Point is that this is something you have to face. And...this is s-something...(voices breaks) we have to accept too."

Seeing his sister about to break down, Lincoln surprises her with a hug and she too embraces her dear sibling, as did the rest of the family. But the, he had to break it up,.moving pass them and heading outside to see Uriel...

Uriel:"...It is time, child."

Seeing the archangel lend out a hand, Lincoln holds it firmly as a Heavenly glow begins to shine around them both. He turned to see his family being driven to tears, still not believing that all this was happening. But he gave them a smile of confidence...

Lincoln:"I'll be back one day! I promise! ...I love you guys!"

Rita:"...We love you too, Lincoln."

And with all that said, in the twinkling of an eye, Lincoln and Uriel were gone, leaving the Loud family in sorrow, having just lost something precious to them...

Lynn Sr.:"I can't believe this has happened. Our own son was just taken from us by an angel."

Rita:"... I wanna say that doesn't sound as bad as it seems, but all I want right now is to have my boy in my arms right now."

Lola:"Do you think Lincoln will be okay?"

Lana:"Of course! He's going to Heaven! What's gooder than that?"

Lola:"Yeah."

Luna:"I still can't believe all that just happened."

Lynn:"Ditto."

Lucy:"I'm almost feeling... inspired by what I just saw. My brother, the son of an angel."

Lynn:"(nods) That would make a fine piece of work, and I do mean it."

Lucy:"Thank you, Lynn."

Lynn:"What about you, Lisa? How do you feel? ...Lisa?"

At the moment, Lisa was rocking back in forth in a fetal position, looking like she just lost her mind after having bared witness to such supernaturally events.

Luna:"I think she might be broken."

Lynn:"Yeah... aren' all right now?"

Leni:"(staring out the window) I really Lincoln will be okay."

Lori:"He will be, Leni. He's got to be. What's the worse that can literally happen while being up in Heaven."

Little did anyone know that Lincoln will never reach the White City. For the Dark Forces still continue to linger, determined to claim the boy for their own, as Lincoln himself will soon discover...

* * *

**I got around to making this chapter, wanting to focus on other stories. I'm not planning to forget about this story at all. This is one of the shorter chapters, since I didn't think too far ahead of what might happen But I hope you guys like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln was out for a long time. He didn't for how long, but after finally coming to, he found himself in the most frightening of positions. After being taken by the angel, Lincoln thought he would've awakened in paradise, awaiting what fate had in store for him. However, it seemed to fate had played a different hand. Lincoln found himself in a large red cave, that was lit up fire that came steams of lava. It was boiling hot and lacked barely any water, even in thin air. At top of all that, his shirt was gone and so were his shoes, living him with only his pants as clothing. What was worse was that he found himself chained to the stone wall behind him. He also felt as if he was...bleeding somewhere.

Lincoln was so much in shock, having observed his surroundings, that he had failed to notice that the monstrous creatures towering over him. They were demonically horrifying to look at; nothing but monsters that do nothing but growl at him. Lincoln was so terrified right now, he dared not let out a scream. He could merely whisper to himself at this moment...

Lincoln:"Oh my gosh...Where the heck am I?"

?:" (Demonic voice) Enough...step away from him."

Hearing that dark voice made the creatures back off, making way for a shadowy figure to step forward and present himself to the boy. He appeared to be human, but Lincoln couldn't be so sure, for a dark, almost demonic looking armor have covered the person's entire body. A dark metal, evil looking helmet with horns covered the person's face. Lincoln wasn't sure to make of this as the figure began to kneel in front of him...

?:"I waited a long time for this. It is...so good to see you again, לינק."

Lincoln:"W-What did you call me?"

?:"Your name. You're true name. Not the one that the mortals had given to you. I wish that it was under better circumstances that we met in a different way. But, I'm afraid this will have to do."

The figure snapped his figures and the chains that binded Lincoln had come on done. He fell and was barely able to catch himself, like all the energy was drained from his body...

?:"Your strength will return in time. For now, I will savour this moment with you, my child."

Lincoln:"Just...who are you anyway?"

Without a word, the figure removed the helmet and revealed that he had a human face. He had blackened hair and a rather handsome face with a few scars at the edges. Lincoln was shocked by this, for not only did this man's face look normal, but...it was almost like looking in a mirror...reflecting the future...

Lincoln:"What the-?"

?:"My name Lineos. I have been look for you for a long time...my child."

Lincoln:"What? Me? What makes me so special?"

Lineos:"Had you forgotten what the angel told you? Have you forgotten...your heritage?"

Lincoln:"...So what if I'm half angel? What's it to you?"

Lineos:"Everything. It seems to me like you even forgotten...who made you."

Lincoln:"What?"

Lineos:"לינק...my child... I'm your father."

It was...entirely unbelievable. But after everything that's happened so far, Lincoln wasn't sure what to believe in. Both Angelic and Demonic warriors have been hunting him down, along with an Archangel, he discovers that he that his half-angel, which explains his new found powers. And now, he's in God knows where, with a evil looking guy, who shares his face and tells him that he is his father...wow...

Lincoln:"...No. That's not true. None of this can't be true."

Lineos:"You were born from the blood of an angel, child. And that angel was me. I gave you life, made you what and who you are. There's no denying it...

Lincoln:"...Bastard."

Lineos:"Call me whatever you want, the truth is already out."

Lincoln:"...What do you want from me?"

Lineos:"I've only ever wanted you to stand by my side. That's why I've searched years for you. Come, there is something I wish to show you."

Seeing his so-called father offer him a hand, and how he was still not strong to even balance himself, Lincoln took Lineos' hand and the two walked forward. They continued for a short while until the reached the exit of the cave, and was clear for Lincoln to gaze upon. He was truly horrified to see where he was. A realm of darkness and chaos, anguish and fury, living husks of bodies tortured and used as slaves to demonic monsters everywhere, forced to move eternally within an everlasting lake of fire. From all that he saw, Lincoln new exactly where he was, and it sure wasn't paradise...

Lineos:"Welcome to Underworld. My home...and soon to be yours to."

Lincoln:"No...this cannot be. I'm not supposed to be here."

Lineos:"I once thought the same. But I was casted away and thrown into this damn place...the moment I had you. But I grew used to it, and it became like paradise."

Lincoln:"This isn't right. You can't force me to stay here!"

Lineos:"No one can leave this place, child. It is forbidden...(points upward) By him. The truth of it is...moments before you entered the white city, you were flung, from the Angel's grasp. And thus, casted away as I was once before. You...were abandoned, forsaken by the Lord Almighty and now, you are here, your true home."

Lincoln:"This. Isn't. My. Home."

Lineos:"...Hmph. Eventually, even you will grow tired of those words and accept your place here."

Lincoln:"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

And Lincoln casted himself from that mountain and into the flames down below, even if he was never to escape this place, he would not allow himself to be tortured eternally. He felt his heart beat ever so rapidly as he feared that he may yet reach the bottom. In hopes that death would be his escape from madness, Lincoln closed his eyes and awaited his fate. Lineos back at the cave entrance merely smirked to see the child fall deeper into there demon world...

Lineos:"Run, child...run. For it is all in vain. This place will raise you into becoming the weapons that tears heaven apart."


	6. Message

**Guys, as much as I would want to continue this story, I have my hands full here. I have school, I have requests, I have one guy breathing down my neck everyday. I'm stretching myself thin here, and I could be able to, I would be working stories all day non-stop. But, that doesn't seem to be possible for me, and frankly, I'm not too good at ideas. Heck, I haven't even fully thought the ideas for the next chapters of almost all my stories. You're just gonna have to wait.**


End file.
